


Molestia

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confusion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain, Self-Reflection, confused feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: Era una molestia, muchas de las cosas relacionada a Jon lo eran desde que se conocieron de niños, entonces... ¿por qué eran amigos? La pregunta llego a su mente ociosa, no era la primera vez que se la hacía, pero nunca le dio suficiente importancia para buscar una respuesta, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no podía sacársela de la cabeza y tampoco tenía nada que le distrajera de pensar en ella.
Relationships: Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Molestia

El violento sonido de la tormenta solo era menguado por el retumbar de los truenos que cimbraban los vidrios de las ventanas haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento explotarían dando paso a una lluvia de cristales rotos, la idea le mantenía alerta impidiéndole dormir, sabía que era prácticamente imposible que un evento como ese ocurriera, aunque claro, siempre existía la posibilidad por muy mínima que fuera, podía recordar que de niño había amado las tormentas, sentarse en su ventana cubierto por una gruesa cobija mientras miraba al exterior y se maravillaba con las rayos que atravesaban el cielo como si fuesen criaturas vivientes y místicas, sin embargo, al crecer su interés por el fenómeno había disminuido dejándole solo la tendencia a permanecer en vela cuando alguna ocurría y algo lograba arrebatarle el sueño.

La lluvia no sé había detenido en casi dos días, pero esa noche decidió desatarse con toda sus fuerzas, las noticia habían pasado el día entero anunciando por cada medio de comunicación disponible que la tormenta que llevaban días anunciando finalmente había golpeado la costa ese día, se habían preparado desde el primer anuncia días atrás para así no tener que salir de casa hasta que todo pasara y si bien era cierto que todo había sido bueno hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos espero que la luz eléctrica fallara, quizás porque vivían lo suficientemente lejos de la costa para pensar que no sufrirían algún inconveniente con la electricidad y aunque contaban con un generador en casa, pero preferían reservarlo en caso de que la falta de servicio se extendiera, hicieron lo mismo con linternas que solo usaba cuando tenían que moverse por la casa, si hubiera sido un poco más previsor habría tomado algunas de las velas que guardaban en casa antes de que Mark se hiciera con todas ellas y ser encerrara en su habitación, seguramente para tener una bonita iluminación mientras leía y ellos permanecían en la oscuridad.

Paso el día gastando con cuidado la batería de su computadora y de su teléfono hasta que finalmente murieron al llegar la noche y sin más remedio se vio obligado a ir a la cama mucho más temprano de lo habitual, le hubiera gustado pasar la noche perdido en sus sueños si no hubiera sido por el pequeño inconveniente que dormía a su lado, detestaba la fijación de Jon por escurrirse en su habitación sabiendo que la mayor parte de las veces terminaría arrojándole algo y gritándole que se largara, molesto porque después de eso tendría suerte si volvía a dormir, la mayoría de las veces no dormiría en lo absoluto y pasaría en día agotado y malhumorado por la falta de sueño, sin embargo, en esta ocasión le había dejado pasar y acomodarse bajo sus sabanas.

La habitación se vio iluminada por un rayo y en esta ocasión no solo las ventanas temblaron, la casa entera pareció hacerlo también, se removió inquieto luchando contra su necesidad de levantarse e ir a echar un vistazo al exterior y recorrer la casa para asegurarse de que todo permaneciera en orden, sin embargo, con su espalda casi pegada a la pared y Jon a tan solo unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizado, no había forma en que pudiera levantarse sin despertarlo en el proceso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la razón por la que dejarlo descansar y continuar durmiendo le importaba, entrecerró los ojos como si de alguna forma aquel acto mágicamente le diera la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad, el trueno de hacía unos segundos atrás había sido lo suficientemente estridente para despertar a los vivos, incluso a los muertos, inclusive a Jon, espero en silencio que le diera la más mínima señal de haber despertado o estar cerca de hacerlo, un movimiento, un balbuceo, cualquier cosa, pero nada, rodó los ojos con un gesto de incredulidad mientras se preguntaba cuan pesado era su sueño.

Estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera despertado pues permanecer inmóvil y silencioso en la oscuridad esperando a que su sueño robado regresara era aburrido, no había otra cosa que hacer, salvo permanecer atrapado con sus propios pensamientos y lo odiaba.

La aparición de otro relámpago ilumino nuevamente la habitación permitiéndole ver por un par de segundo a su indeseado compañero de habitación, el cabello de Jon era mucho más largo de lo aparentaba cuando se peinaba y sin nada que lo mantuviera en su sitio por lo general terminaba cubriendo sus ojos como en aquellos momento, solía quejarse demasiado de eso en las noches luego de que su cabello se secara tras su baño nocturno y sin embargo se negaba a llevarlo más corto, chasqueo la lengua y extendió su mano para acomodar su cabello por mera costumbre, aburrido, no encontró nada más interesante que recorrer sus facciones apenas rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, no había nada especial o destacable en su rostro, de hecho era bastante simple, incluso olvidable, una boca pequeña de labios delgados y pálidos que parecían siempre encontrarse resecos a pesar de no estarlos, sus mejillas regordetas siempre lucían ruborizadas y sus penas eran apenas notables, quizás lo único que le distinguía eran sus ojos, de hecho era lo único que realmente le gustaba de él, sencillamente no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por lo oscuros y profundos que eran, quizás por todo eso era que solía dibujarlo en sus momentos de ocio, incluso en más de una ocasión se había sorprendido garabateándolo sin darse cuenta, porque su rostro fácil de recordar y trazar en el papel.

Jon nunca pareció resaltar en ninguna multitud era la mayor parte del tiempo un fantasma fácil de perder, a veces le gustaría que siempre fuera así, sin embargo y de alguna forma se las arreglaba para hacer que la gente se fijara en él y lo detestaba porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones la atención que recibía era por alguna estupidez que terminaba metiéndolo en problemas a los cuales se vería arrastrado junto con Mark.

Era una molestia, muchas de las cosas relacionada a Jon lo eran desde que se conocieron de niños, entonces… ¿por qué eran amigos? La pregunta llego a su mente ociosa, no era la primera vez que se la hacía, pero nunca le dio suficiente importancia para buscar una respuesta, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no podía sacársela de la cabeza y tampoco tenía nada que le distrajera de pensar en ella.

Jon era en esencia todo lo que odiaba y aun así eran amigos, lo suficientemente cercanos para estar en aquella situación sin que sintiera la necesidad de empujarlo de su cama y correrlo de la habitación por atreverse a invadir su espacio personal.

Detestaba la forma en que incluso los detalles más insignificantes parecían hacerlo feliz.

A veces no podía evitar compararlo con un maldito niño, vivaz, ruidoso, inquiero y emocionado por descubrir el mundo, detestaba aquella sencillez y facilidad con que podía ser feliz, no era al único que su aptitud solía irritar, incluso si Mark era mucho más discreto, a él también llegaba a estresarlo, quizás por eso en más de una ocasión decidieron fingir olvidar su cumpleaños o darle un regalo tan malo que simplemente era basura, no es que realmente hicieran eso porque quisieran hacerlo sentir mal, tan solo esperaban molestarlo un poco y hacerlo reaccionara de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacían cuando decidían jugarse bromas mucho más pesadas que eso y que generalmente terminaba con ambos peleando hasta calmarse o hasta que cualquiera de los dos aceptara la derrota, sin embargo, nunca logrado su cometido de hacerlo sentir triste, enojado o tan siquiera decepcionado, Jon solo parecía feliz, incluso cuando solo recibía un indiferente felicidades o un regalo de mierda, era molesto, porque ambos terminarían sintiéndose culpables y más tarde pasarían el día intentando compensarlo de alguna forma.

Lo que más aborrecía de Jon era su imprudencia, generalmente eso era algo tolerable, pues pese a que podía ser imprudente al hablar o hacer algo, sabía cuándo detenerse, dar media vuelta y retirarse antes de que las cosas pudieran empeorar, estaría feliz si las cosas fueran siempre así, pero no lo eran, no es que fuera realmente frecuente que salieran a beber y cuando lo hacían Jon se volvía su peor pesadilla, increíblemente estúpido, temerario, inhibido e increíblemente descarado, y si por él fuera le prohibiría volver a probar el alcohol en su vida, se volvía como un maldito lemming sin instinto alguno autopreservación, dejo de contar todas las peleas en que se vio envuelto solo por defenderlo, lo peor de todo era que, cuando finalmente el alcohol saliera de su sistema el pequeño idiota no recordaría nada, estaría fresco y feliz pues era uno de esos bastardos afortunados que nunca en su vida experimentarían el placer de una resaca, y mientras tanto él estaría desvelado, agotado, adolorido y con su cuerpo sufriendo los estragos de la pelea, envidiaba a Mark y su elegante forma de rechazar la invitaciones de Jon, pero él no podía rechazarlo, no porque no pudiera, simplemente porque alguien debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Gruño irritado por su situación, si continuaba de aquel modo probablemente pasaría la noche entera pensando en todo lo que odiaba de Jon y como incluso detestaba cuando hacía algo bien, simplemente eran demasiado opuestos el uno del otro desde que podía recordar.

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro aún se mantenía vivido en sus memorias, como si su mente se negara a dejarlo ir y permitir que lo olvidara; había estado esperando a la salida que alguno de sus padres pasara a recogerlo, solo quería ir a casa para poder encerrarse en la seguridad de su habitación mientras planeaba como evitar tener que asistir a clases el día siguiente, Jon se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio sentado en la entrada de la escuela, en sus manos una hoja de papel horriblemente pegada con cinta adhesiva, había recuperado los trozos de aquel dibujo que termino destrozando luego de que Edd lo volviera la burla de la clase y los había unido, parecía tan feliz cuando le dijo que podía quedarse con aquel trozo de basura que fue la primera vez en su vida que se sintió terriblemente confundido por algo, ambos se quedaran uno al lado del otro hasta que finalmente la madre de Jon apareció y quedo nuevamente solo esperando a sus padres, mientras sacaba una libreta y comenzaba a garabatear un dibujo similar al que había roto.

A veces no podía evitar sentir que lo aborrecía por llegar a su vida y meterse en ella, por hacerlo sentir que lo necesitaba como una parte esencial de su vida, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesita, insistente e irritante con palabras y acciones que siempre terminaban por agotarlo hasta el punto que toda su rabia menguaba. Mark era una buen amigo, de hecho, podía considerarlo su mejor amigo, sabía que cada vez que algo pasaba debía darle su espacio y esperar a que él mismo se calmara para luego intentar hacer algo, Jon sin embargo no le dejara en paz, sin importar cuanto lo rechazara continuaría insistiendo con permanecer con él hasta que finalmente, derrotado, cedía a su capricho de permanecer a su lado. Lo odiaba.

Y odiaba aún más verse dependiente de su presencia, si algo estaba mal necesitaba tenerlo a su alrededor para tranquilizarse, no porque necesitara su ayuda, de aceptarla seguramente terminaría arruinando las cosas aun más de lo pudieran estar, simplemente necesitaba que estuviera ahí, a su lado, insistiendo en estarlo por mucho que quisiera que le dejara solo, porque no se suponía que necesitara de alguien para tratar con sus problemas, eso era patético, tan solo sería un perdedor incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, depender de otra persona que no fuera él mismo iba contra los principios que le habían inculcado toda su vida, aborrecía con todo su ser sentirse atado a aquella necesidad de contar de una forma u otra con la existencia de Jon, lo odiaba tanto por hacerlo patético y dependiente de él.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear con más violencia contra las ventanas, el sonido era tal que le impedía continuar hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, se alegraba, era como si la vida hubiera decidido arrojarle un salvavidas que le impidiera seguir ahondando más en el oscuro rumbo que sus pensamiento habían tomado; cerro los ojos intentando pensar en algo más, pero no podía concentrarse en nada en concreto, solo en ideas incoherentes y tampoco dormir, era injustos que fuera el único en vela en aquellos momentos cuando hasta hacia unas horas atrás estaba tan plácidamente dormido esperando por otro día más.

—Sé que estas despierto, Jon —dijo sin estar seguro de que realmente lo estuviera, debía estarlo, el sueño de Jon no era tan pensado como el de Mark, aunque tampoco tan ligero como el suyo y cualquier persona normal se habría despertado por el escándalo de la tormenta.

Espero sin recibir otra respuesta que no fuera un poco de movimiento, rodó los ojos y decidió que era mejor que cambiara de táctica, comenzó a pellizcar su mejilla tirando de ella con suficiente suavidad para solo resultar molesto, funciono, Jon comenzó a moverse cada vez más inquieto intentando que lo dejara en paz y jalando las sabanas para cubrirse por completo bajo ellas en un intento de capullo de tela, no se lo permitió, tiro de tela intentando arrebatársela sin embargo no contó con que Jon opusiera resistencia.

No noto el momento en que aquel tira y afloja se convirtió en un juego cada vez más animado donde el premio era la sabana, era un juego estúpido e infantil y no podía evitar disfrutarlo, sus risas cada vez más escándalo eran acalladas por la lluvia, por lo que nadie fuera de la habitación sería capaz de escucharlos, ellos apenas si no hacían y estaban apenas separados del uno del otro.

Se dejo empujar sin prestar resistencia alguna, su espalda estaba contra el colcho y no podía sentir la almohada que se suponía que debiera estar debajo de él, apena lograba escuchar los jadeos acompañados de exclamaciones de vitoria de Jon que permanecía sentado sobre su estómago sosteniendo sus manos a un costado de su cabeza, no podía verlo, pero si escuchar la feliz de que estaba sintiendo que de alguna forma había logrado dominarlo, posiblemente no estaría celebrando tanto si hubiera sido capaz de ver la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostros, quería dejarle disfrutar un poco más de su pequeña victoria, porque así sería más satisfactorio quitársela, no había forma en que Jon pudiera someterlo en aquella posición, empujarlo para invertir los papeles solo era cuestión de hacer un poco de palanca para quitarlo de encima y aprovechar su peso para someterlo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron de forma abrupta y salvaje dejándolo aturdido e incapaz de reaccionar, pronto se vio inmerso en una lucha contra su impulso de empujar a Jon para quitarlo de encima, en aquella oscuridad sentir sus labios contra los suyos era una sensación tan irreal que le hacía dudar que se encontrara ocurriendo, lo estaba, ¿cierto? El peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus manos aferrándose a sus muñecas como si realmente fuera capaz de detenerlo, su aliento agitado contra sus labios húmedos cuando finalmente se separó de él.

Estaba feliz de que fueran incapaces de ver al otro y que la oscuridad estuviera ocultando a ambos, escuchaba su balbuceo nervioso y desesperado de disculpas y excusas, pero todas sus palabras eran tragas por el sonido de la lluvia, no necesitaba entender lo que decía para darse cuenta del pavor y la angustia en su voz, el cuerpo entero de Jon estaba temblando y si él no estuviera tan tenso, seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo, ninguno quería moverse, porque hacerlo implicaría abrir una pequeña caja de pandora de ninguno sabia como cerrar y ambos estaba igual de aterrados y confusos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Por primera vez en años, no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, trato de comprender cómo habían llegado a esa situación, como todo se había ido al diablo de esa forma, pero su mente continuaba en blanco y aquella posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba solo le hacía sentir que no tenía control alguno de la situación, ni siquiera de él mismo, necesitaba al menos sentirse en una posición en la que se sintiera bajo control para al menos poder pensar con un poco más de claridad en que decir o hacer y para eso necesitaba sacarse a Jon de encima, trago saliva antes de liberar sus muñecas y usar sus piernas para empujarlo, obligándolo a girar e invirtiendo sus posiciones. Fue extraño y desconcertante escuchar a Jon gritar su nombre con tal terror y suplica que pareciera estar rogando por su vida, se sintió perdido ante aquel llamado, porque nunca lo había escuchado estar realmente aterrorizado, el miedo no se sentía como algo natural en Jon; por una fracción de segundos la habitación de vio nuevamente iluminada y finalmente ambos pudieron verse a la cara, Jon estaba llorando, no era una novedad verlo llorar, pero si era la primera vez que le dolía ver que lo hiciera.

—Lo siento.

La frase fue clara y doloroso de escuchar, no sabía que decir, no era bueno tratando a la gente y menos aun ofreciendo consuelo, Jon era el que hacía eso y ahora que necesitaba de alguien que se lo ofreciera no podía hacer nada para dárselo, era frustrante.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Jon? Creía saberlo y la respuesta no era grata.

¿No debería estar feliz de eso?, ¿no había estado pensado en lo mucho que le Jon le irritaba y cómo siempre terminaba metiendo en problemas porque era un idiota que no podía cuidar de sí mismo? Por supuesto que lo había hecho, él podría simplemente aprovechar ese momento para asegurarse que Jon lo dejara en paz y finalmente se alejara de él, no más preguntas y comentarios estúpidos, no más días jugando a ser su niñera, no más peleas en bares con desconocidos solo por defenderlo, finalmente podría ver su rostro desilusionado, podría arrebatarle aquella alegría infantil que tanto le caracterizaba y molestaba, no habría más juegos ridículos como el de hace unos momentos y las incursiones en medio de la noche a su habitación seguramente acabarían después de eso, Jon lo dejaría en paz, ya no contaría con su molesta presencia siempre a su alrededor, siempre insistente en estar ahí para él cuando más lo necesitaba y se negaba a reconocerlo, más importante que todo eso, acabaría con su dependencia a su presencia.

¿Y si todo no eran más que una mentira? Si todo era una actuación, para una broma como las que él y Mark solían hacerle intentando fastidiarlo. ¿Acaso Jon no tenía motivos para querer alguna forma de revancha después de tantos año? Por supuesto que no, era Jon de quien estaba hablando y la persona que estaba llorando y balbuceando disculpas por lo que había sucedido, incluso si todo fuera una broma sería incapaz de actuar de aquella manera, el engaño nunca fue lo suyo, Jon era demasiado sincero para ser capaz de engañar a alguien incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hasta ese momento nunca había considero a Jon otra cosa que no fuera su amigo, nunca le había visto de otra forma y jamás se había detenido a pensar siquiera que pudiera tener alguna otra clase de sentimientos por él, de hecho, nunca había pensado en sus sentimientos antes, quizás no hubiera nada profundo tras ese beso, solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, únicamente un mero y caprichoso impulso, eso es lo que debía ser, Jon nunca se había enamorado, todos los que lo conocían lo sabían y no era algo que él negar, así como tampoco se molestaba en ocultar que lo único que despertaba su interés eran los encuentros de una noche con desconocidos de los que no querría volver a saber nada tras su encuentro.

Quería decirle que estaba bien, que solo había sido un beso y que…, no lo sabía, nunca había considerado estar con otro hombre siquiera, la única persona con quien había salido era Lauren, pero luego de que ella decidiera cortar todo lazo con él sin decirle una sola palabra hacía casi dos años, no había encontrado a nadie que despertara su interés, al principio porque estaba demasiado dolido para siquiera considerar volver a salir con alguien, por casi un año había mantenido la esperanza de que ella nuevamente contactara con él y luego solo se había resignado a que eso no sucedería y simplemente había perdido el interés en intentar salir con otra persona o buscar alguien con quien dormir, no es que fuera célibe, sencillamente no estaba interesado.

¿Y si Jon solo se había dejado llevar por el momento y pensado que aquello podría terminar un uno de sus tantos encuentros de una noche? Podía ceder y dejarse llevar, algo como el sexo casual era en si un concepto extraño para él y en el que nunca pensó demasiado, porque nunca le resulto lo suficientemente atrayente para intentarlo, podía probarlo, aunque fuera una única vez, sería una situación ganar-ganar para ambos, él intentaría algo nuevo y Jon tendría su momento de diversión con alguien nuevo y luego de eso ambos podría actuar como siempre y olvidarse de aquello, después de todo dudaba que hubiera otra cosa que mera lujuria tras las acciones de Jon.

No. De alguna forma todo lo que estaba pensando se sentía incorrecto, lo reconocía y la amarga forma en que Jon continuaba sollozando solo se lo confirmaba, solo estaba intentando racionalizar la situación, necesita encontrar una lógica a la cual apegarse y seguir, que le hiciera sentir que sin importar lo que hiciera no lo arruinaría, Jon continuaba llorando, de alguna firma había conseguido que eso fuera lo único que pudiera escuchar, la lluvia sonaba tan débil a comparación de sus sollozos ahora que solo deseaba que se callara.

Lo beso de vuelta, eso era lo que había comenzado todo, si eso lograba que Jon se calmara, estaba bien, solo quería dejar de escucharlo llorar.

Su corazón golpe contra su pecho, dolía hasta cierto punto y era abrumador, aunque no parecía ser el único sintiéndose de aquella forma, el cuerpo de Jon se tensó bajo él, logro percibir su aturdimiento por torpe manera en que no hizo nada para intentar corresponderle hasta pasado varios segundos, estuvo a poco se alejarse cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él como si temiera que intentara escapar o fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento era asfixiante de cierta forma. Era el más torpe de los dos, su inexperiencia era palpable, no se podía esperar que no lo fuera, hacía demasiados años que la pasión entre él y Lauren se había apagado dando paso a algo mucho más tranquilo, personal y menos explosiva, incluso en aquel momento se daba cuenta de cuan opuestos eran, a Jon parecía apenas importarle su inexperiencia si la comparaba con la suya y como apenas era capaz de seguir su ritmo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por él, pero no estaba bien, no había lujuria en aquel beso, solo desesperación en aquella exigencia cada vez más hambrienta de contacto y cercanía.

Fue él quien termino con aquel beso pues parecía que Jon moriría si de alguna manera lo dejaba ir, dejo que su frente reposara contra la suya, su aliento agitado y desesperado de oxígeno golpeaba contra su rostro, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad en un gesto calmante para hacerle sentir que estaba ahí, que no se alejaría, estaba siendo suave, quizás más de lo que había sido en toda su vida.

No quería continuar, no porque lo encontrara desagradable, ni siquiera porque sentía que de hacerlo se encontraría en un punto de no retorno o porque toda la situación era el equivalente a intentar desarmar una bomba con los ojos vendados sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, solo se sentía mal, sería demasiado ciego si negaba lo obvio e idiota si quería aferrarse a la idea de que Jon solo quería un encuentro de una noche.

Volvió a besarlo y nuevamente noto aquella abrazadora desesperación, era asfixiante y dolorosa de sentir en más de una forma, la soledad que Jon podía transmitir de esa forma le hacía pensar que todos aquellos años solo lo había estado engañando con falsas sonrisas, no podía permitir que Jon nuevamente tomara las riendas de la situación o al menos no de aquella forma.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer odiaba la rudeza en la intimidad, no era un aspecto que le gustara mostrar a otros o que alguien siquiera creería que fuera propio de él, incluso Jon pareció sorprendido de ello, pero pronto la sorpresa dio paso a su relajación, sintió su suspiro de alivio contra sus labios y su agarre perdió toda fuerza, fue como si toda la situación le hubiera llevado al agotamiento. Separo sus labios antes de profundizar un poco más aquel superficial beso que había comenzado con un inocente roce, era distinto, Jon aun actuaba deseoso de dominar el beso y sin embargo se tranquilizó al notar su falta de cooperación por dejarse llevar, dejo que sus lenguas se movieran con lentitud guiando la suya y separándose apenas pera permitirle tomar un poco de aire y continuar.

Era singular como en aquellos momentos los papeles de ambos se habían invertido, Jon era hambriento, desesperado, dominante y mucho más experimentado, él era todo lo contrario, más lento y calmo, menos ansioso por llegar a un final rápido y con menos experiencia en la intimidad.

Percibió como los labios de Jon se curvaban en una sonrisa mientras besaba sus mejillas, aun no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, ninguno lo había hecho y no se sentían necesarias, pareció un acuerdo tácito entre ambos que esa noche no llegarían más lejos que de aquellos besos.

Noto la mano de Jon por detrás de su cabeza apenas empujándole para acercarse más a él, a diferencia de las otras veces pareció dudar de besarlo nuevamente, al final, apenas roso sus labios antes de separarse nuevamente.

Perdió toda noción del tiempo en aquel abrazo en el que Jon lo mantenía cautivo negándose a dejarlo ir.

—Vamos a dormir —murmuro apenas separándose un poco, no tenía sueño, pero era una buena exclusa para que no tuvieran que hablar entre ellos y estaba seguro de que ninguno quería hacerlo.

Hasta que finalmente volvieron a estar bajo las sabanas fue que notaron cuan helada se encontraba la habitación, solo habían encontrado almohada que ahora compartía, estaban en la misma posición en que habían comenzado solo que ahora ya no existía aquella separación entre ellos, no emitió un solo sonido cuando tomo su mano y procedió a acurrucarse aún más cerca de él, aquel mutismo era agradable y haciéndole darse cuenta que nunca antes habría creído que el silencio entre ello pudiera llegar a serlo.

Sabía que ninguno de los dos dormía, pero no querían enfrentar la situación tan pronto e intentar hablar de ella, tendrían la mañana siguiente para intentar hablar de lo sucedido y arreglar las cosas, pero por no querían pensar en ello.

Cerro los ojos antes de pasar su brazo alrededor de Jon atrayéndolo un poco más, tan solo quería dejarse llevar por el agotamiento del que ahora era víctima. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se me había olivado que iba a agregar esta nota a la historia, si alguien quiere saber porque Lauren dejo a Eduardo sin más y corto todo contacto con él a pesar de lo bonita que describe la relación entre ambos, es porque esta 3 metros bajo tierra en el patio de Edd, lol.
> 
> Ok, es broma o quizás no, se los dejo a su imaginación.


End file.
